Conventionally, to determine whether or not a dynamic image (moving picture) is one the viewer wishes to view, it was necessary to perform accelerated replay, or to fast-forward and then replay.
However, both of these methods are inconvenient for the user, because replay required bothersome operations, and there are also problems with the quality of replayed images.